


Coping Methods 101: Cupcakes

by EdosianOrchids901



Series: Plain Simple Prompts [12]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, POV Julian Bashir, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdosianOrchids901/pseuds/EdosianOrchids901
Summary: Dialogue prompt: "That's a lot of cupcakes."





	Coping Methods 101: Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of ficlets based on dialogue prompts from Tumblr. Written 2/18.

A heavenly aroma greeted me as soon as I stepped through the door. Vanilla, chocolate… so much sweetness that it was almost overwhelming. 

Oh god, practically every surface in our kitchen was covered in baked goods. Several kinds of Cardassian pastries on the table, scones perched on top of our baking unit, a cake sitting on a chair. 

And cupcakes. Cupcakes everywhere. Why were there so many cupcakes? I inspected the batch on the nearest counter, seeing that they weren’t all decorated. The finished ones were adorned with little Edosian orchids drawn with icing.

There was no sign of Garak, though. Shaking my head, I went to the window and peered into the garden. There he was, standing next to his flowers and staring at them with a ridiculous intensity. 

I cracked the door open, not wanting to let too much heat inside. “Elim,” I called.

He whipped around to face me, smiling widely. “My dear! You’re home.”

“Hi, love. What are you doing?”

He slipped back inside, stopping just long enough to kiss my cheek. “Oh, you know. This and that.”

Baffled, I followed and watched as he resumed decorating. “That’s a lot of cupcakes.”

“Yes, well…” Garak made a face, inspecting the color of icing he was using. “I’m not sure if this is close enough. What do you think?”

“Elim, were you out in that heat just so you could see if you were correct about what color your orchids are?” I asked, exasperated. “Are you trying to give yourself heat stroke again?”

“It’s not that hot.” Seeming satisfied with the color, he went back to what he was doing. 

That still didn’t answer my primary question. “Why are there cupcakes everywhere?”

“There’s also scones, beloved,” he answered absently. “I’m well aware that they’re one of your favorite foods. They’re one of mine as well, of course. These ones turned out quite admirably, I think. Why don’t you have one?”

I rubbed my forehead, amazed at how much he could still confuse me after all this time together. “I’m glad you made scones, but why are you baking this much?”

Garak turned to me, widening his eyes dramatically. “My dear Doctor, have you forgotten that we’re getting married tomorrow?”

“Of course not,” I chuckled, reaching up to stroke his cheek. “I just wasn’t expecting the house to turn into a bakery.”

“Ah yes, I suppose I understand how that would be confusing.” He looked around the kitchen, as if really seeing all his work for the first time. “I may have gone slightly overboard.”

“It’s a little excessive. We’re not having all that many guests.”

He blinked at me. “How was work?”

“Work was fine.” Undeterred by his evasion attempt, I returned to my original question. “How exactly did the cupcake explosion happen, Elim?”

I got another signature “you’re such a pest” look in response, along with a dismissive hand wave. “Wouldn’t it be a rather disappointing, dull wedding without baked goods? Really, Doctor. What sort of weddings have you been going to?”

“Spit it out, Elim,” I said mock sternly, leaning against the counter. 

“My dear Julian, it’s the responsibility of a host to provide adequate nourishment for their guests.” There was that damned innocent smile again. 

“Garak.” 

He huffed at me. “Oh, very well. You really are persistent.”

“I thought you liked my persistence.” I teased, coaxing him away from the cupcakes and joining our hands. “Now, come on. Tell me what’s troubling you.”

“It’s not so much troubling.” At my unconvinced look, he relented. “I admit, I’m a bit anxious.”

“About getting married?” I asked, concerned. Although we’d been together for years, I knew he still had some commitment issues, as well as a tendency to catastrophize. 

“Oh no, Julian.” He leaned in, brushing his lips against mine and then touching his chufa to my brow. “It’s not that at all. I am mildly concerned that a wedding offers a perfect chance for an assassination attempt, but I have no fears about marriage itself.”

With a chuckle, I gave him another kiss. “What is it, then?”

He heaved a sigh and pursed his lips. “Just my usual fussiness. Are the outfits I designed good enough, is the garden ready, have I ensured that we have adequate security… I’m sure you get the general idea.”

“So…” I glanced at the cupcakes again.

Garak gave a soft laugh, no longer looking so stressed. “I suppose the cupcakes were a way of coping with the anxiety.”

“Well, that’s a particularly delicious way of coping with anxiety.” I combed my fingers through his hair, and he closed his eyes. A cool hand came up to cup my cheek, thumb stroking across my close-cropped beard. 

“I love you, my dear Julian,” he murmured. “Please never stop being your persistent self.”

“I love you too, and I promise.” I pulled him closer for another kiss, and then embraced him. “The wedding will go fantastic. The outfits you designed are absolutely stunning, the garden is completely ready, and your security arrangements are meticulous.”

He gave a soft hum, nuzzling against my neck. “I appreciate it.”

Holding him a little tighter, I smiled. “Let’s have some of those cupcakes.”


End file.
